mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanilla Album
Vanilla Album, originally called simply Vanilla, was an online tournament series started by ProtonicShadow and others who were disappointed with current series' attempts at competing with the big two at the time (Smash Island and X Tournament Series), and effectively replaced the Hypest Tournaments. The series was highly successful, with a complete stream experience, a larger staff than was considered standard for other series, and, with the leverage of ProtonicShadow's developer status at the time, was shared and advertised much more than other established series. There were three events in the series, and a fourth reunion special event. Events Vanilla Vanilla was the first installment of the self-named series. It ran on February 13, 2016 and had a total of 24 playing entrants. The event brought changes now standard in tournaments, such as a conservative stage list, enforced time limits, and, to much initial backlash but later accepted, a lack of online lag and stutter rules. Vanilla Album 2 Vanilla Album 2 was the first installment to use the entire Vanilla Album name, along with a few other welcome improvements, such as a system to ensure there is at least one TO available at all times while others were playing, a standard livestream from Lakota Norberg, and a highlight reel after the event ended. It ran on April 9, 2016 and had 31 playing entrants. Vanilla Album 3 Vanilla Album 3 was the third installment in the series, and was very much the same as Vanilla Album 2. The highlight reel was axed due to time constraints, and the stream was omitted due to scheduling conflicts. Nevertheless, it ran on May 21, 2016 and had 34 playing entrants. Super Vanilla Album 4 More than a year later, Lakota brought the event team together, sans ProtonicShadow, and announced Super Vanilla Album 4. Officially identified as a spinoff from Team reduX and unofficially as the final event in the series, the event has gathered as much hype as the original series, and adds to the original series with a complete trailer, moving the congregation from IRC to Discord, and adding further experience-enhancing rules such as Doq's Happy Ending Clause, which was implemented after X5: Eirin. It was scheduled for June 3, 2017 and had 52 entrants, but was cancelled due to the release of SSF2 Beta. Vanilla Album staff Tournament organizing staff Vanilla 1 - Vanilla Album 3 *''ProtonicShadow'' *''Tyler™'' *''GreeNinja'' Super Vanilla Album 4 *Lakota Norberg *''Tyler™'' *''GreeNinja'' *''Dark Ermac'' *Nathan Greenwood Streaming staff *Lakota Norberg *''Tyler™'' Trivia *The name Vanilla Album originated from an anime called White Album 2, which was used in Vanilla Album 2, Vanilla Album 3, and Super Vanilla Album 4. **The logos for Vanilla Album 2 and Vanilla Album 3 also reflect this reference. **Additionally, other that to differentiate itself from the main series, Super Vanilla Album 4 prefixed "Super" at the beginning of the name as a reference to Super Danganronpa 2, also lightly referencing X Tournament Series: The End of Flash 2 9b which Lakota also hosted. There is also a lost logo concept in the style of Super Danganronpa 2's logo. See also *''X Tournament Series'' *''Smash Island'' *''Hypest Tournaments'' *''Smash Flashathon'' External links *Thread to Vanilla 1 *Thread to Vanilla Album 2 *Thread to Vanilla Album 3 *Trailer for Super Vanilla Album 4 Category:Online tournaments Category:Tournaments Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series